


Two Souls, Two Hearts - One Love

by aceofhearts88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: So what was the point.Aside from the whole romantic dream about that one perfect moment and having a partner who just knew you so well, who was your everything, who could share in this deep love.Yeah, Magnus Bane didn't care about this whole soulmate stuff not one bit.Totally not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts).



Voices.

There were musical ones and harsh ones. Quiet ones and loud ones. Shy ones and commanding ones. Warm ones and cold ones.

There were billions of people in the world and everyone had a voice, someone people just got to speak theirs louder than others.

There were voices and then there was the Voice.

The voice of your soulmate.

You hear it from the day you were born, just little fragments spoken in their voice. It was never really something meaningful or something that made sense even. Sometimes it was something your soulmate has said in the past as a child, sometimes it's something they will say in the future, not necessarily even to you, and sometimes it was something they were speaking out loud in that exact moment wherever they were.

Due to his nature, Magnus Bane had always leaned more towards the latter of things.

When you were a warlock, it was rather rare that your soulmate had already been living before you.

The Voice was comfort, it was home, it was the guiding light in a raging ocean storm, and Magnus had so many times already been witness to people meeting their soulmates and hearing their voices out loud for the very first time. It was a wonderful magical moment that took the breath out of your lungs, even when you were only a witness. That first second of hearing the Voice out loud for the very first time, no more just a memory in your mind, but real.

When for just one short moment the world ceased to exist and only this one person remained, your other half, the missing piece of your soul.

It was an exciting thought.

But also a frightening one.

Because Magnus Bane was a warlock and his soulmate was a Shadowhunter.

\--

He had never spoken to anyone about it, not even his closest friends, sure there had been teasing comments, little tales about how their voices seemed to sound like, but he had never uttered a single word about whether or not he knew more about his soulmate.

It was just too frightening to think of it.

Because a Downworlder was not to associate with a Child of the Nephilim and vice versa. 

It just wasn't done, or even thought of.

Magnus didn't even know if it had ever happened before, there were just no records about it. And what did it matter in the end? People loved and married even if they didn't find their soulmate, some people even didn't find love with their soulmate, just a deep connection that never went all the way though, some people even had to painfully find out that their soulmate had died before they could meet.

So what was the point.

Aside from the whole romantic dream about that one perfect moment and having a partner who just knew you so well, who was your everything, who could share in this deep love.

Yeah, Magnus Bane didn't care about this whole soulmate stuff not one bit.

Totally not.

\--

He remembered clearly the day he had figured the truth out, when his confusion over certain aspects spoken in his Voice suddenly all meant sense. 

Runes. Demons. So much fight training talk.

It all suddenly made sense that one day, on a sunny day in London two centuries ago.

Parabatai.

No more denying possible from that point on.

His soulmate was definitely a shadowhunter. 

Hurray.

\--

Magnus was not looking forward to meeting him, with his luck it was going to be while the Nephilim was out on a mission to hunt him down and kill him.

What a romantic vision, really, fate, good one you did there.

And he tried for so long to not let his heart, his mind, his body react to hearing the Voice at all, no seeking comfort in it, no falling back in pleasant memories of it to calm down or relax. No finding strength in it, no finding hope in it.

But then Camille happened.

Camille broke him.

Camille destroyed everything inside of him.

Left him feeling hollow and broken, and Magnus was free falling, nothing left to hold onto. He had his friends, but even they couldn't fix what Camille had taken.

And late one night as he laid awake in his apartment in Brooklyn, empty Scotch bottles around him, it came back, after it had been gone for almost the entire time Camille had been with him, like a sign from above that he wouldn't approve.

Him.

His soulmate.

For decades Magnus hadn't heard the Voice.

But then it was back and every last resolve melted away, he didn't rush to distract himself but let himself fall. He curled up on the couch and cried, in relief and happiness, because fate still hadn't given up on him, didn't care for the person he had seemingly become under Camille's thumb, his heart was still the same.

His soul was still the same.

And for the first time Magnus really listened.

His soulmate sounded young this time, but not childlike, maybe just grown up. He was quiet, always quiet, always tense and angry, or frustrated. Only the times when he sounded older, then he was happier, sounded more confident and at peace with the world around him, and Magnus wondered not for the first time what that had to mean.

Felt that tingling in his chest when he thought that maybe that was because he had met his soulmate.

Had met the person who completed him.

But he didn't go too far down that road, it would still take a long time until Magnus was ready to open his hear to love again, he needed time to heal, and he hoped fate would give it to him. 

For now he closed his eyes and listened to that ranting about some people that Magnus didn't know, let himself drift off to the sound of his soulmate's gentle voice, let it fill every fiber of his being and just let himself fall into its protection.

He slept through the night for the first time in weeks, his dreams filled with flashes of his soulmate's voice and gentle eyes.

\--

In the following century and a bit, Magnus worked hard to get his life back on track after he had let it slide so far out of control during his time with Camille. He made sure people knew again that he was not to be messed with, that being his enemy was not something to be played with.

He created a picture of himself, a mask that he put on when he stepped past the sacred walls of his apartments, an image for the people to know Magnus Bane under.

Someone who liked to party. Who cherished money, jewels, men and women without any limits, who didn't do favors, who helped for a price.

He protected himself, protected his heart, built up walls around it that maybe no one but one would ever be able to break through again. His friends, those saw the real him, saw someone who was still hurting, who was still trying to patch the pieces of his own heart together again.

For everyone else he became the mysterious and dangerous High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Especially for the Shadowhunter World.

\--

And then came the war against Valentine and Magnus hoped and prayed every single day to not let any of those Circle members be his soulmate.

To not let the first moment of hearing the Voice out loud be while fighting someone face to face to the death.

Fortunately that didn't happen and the Shadowhunters crawled back into their caves to lick their wounds after the war was won but the gap between Downworlders and Raziel's children bigger than ever before.

A seemingly unbridgable canyon.

\--

Until Alec.

\--

It was an usual evening at Pandemonium.

Nothing really extraordinary.

Until the Shadowhunters showed up.

And killed some demon right there in front of him.

How rude.

But also, hello there.

What a cute archer he was.

\--

Magnus had no idea what he found so mesmerizing in this kid as they fought a demon together up above the club, away from the party.

Tall, dark hair, gentle brown eyes.

He was handsome, in that tall, dark and mysterious kind of way.

So Magnus went for it.

And he maybe should have thought a second longer over the fact that he felt drawn to a shadowhunter of all people.

\--

"I don't think we have been properly introduced yet. My name is Magnus Bane." He offered up as he turned around once he was sure the demon was really dead, arrows and magic having given him no standing chance.

But when he looked at the shadowhunter again he found brown eyes ficked on his face in a complete trance, felt himself pulled towards him, his head so utterly, utterly quiet.

And then the boy opened his lips.

"Alec."

And the world stopped.

Time stopped existing.

He stopped existing for a moment and the only thing that counted was that one word, that one name, that one sound having falling from the other one's lips.

Say it again, Magnus wanted to beg, say it again.

"My name is Alec." His prayers were fulfilled and if he hovered a little too close to the other man, Magnus saw no sign of it in wide amazed brown eyes.

Alec, his mind offered him with a happy sigh full of bliss and relief, your soulmate's name is Alec.

And he is perfect.

\--


End file.
